Sobre Natais e Pomos de Ouro
by Mlynx
Summary: Harry resolve dar um presente especial para sua esposa no primeiro natal juntos. Fic do projeto 'Pode Me Beijar Agora'


**Então, é pequena, quase um presente de natal para vocês pessoal, espero que gostem, mais uma do projeto 'Pode Me Beijar Agora' que ta rendendo meu povo...**

**Essa fic vai especialmente para Mariane Carter que graças ao seu comentário na fic 'As Cinco da Manhã de um Domingo' me deixou feliz o suficiente para escrever esta daqui.**

**QUERO MUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOSSSSSS REVIEWS**

* * *

Harry entrou correndo no Largo Grimmauld recém reformado, para fugir do frio das ruas de Londres, ainda não estava nevando, mas a temperatura haviam caído bastante na cidade nos últimos dias, ainda estava tentando entender o porquê de não ter se deixado persuadir pela esposa a ficar em casa ao invés de sair naquele inferno gelado e congestionado que a cidade havia se tornado.

Mas ele apenas precisou apalpar o bolso interno do seu casaco e confirmar que o pequeno pacote estava ali, algo que ele vinha fazendo com uma frequência quase doentia desde que o colocara ali, para ter a certeza de que havia feito a escolha correta em sair de casa, entrou em casa sorrindo, não estava nevando do lado de fora, mas havia flocos de neve caindo do teto no hall de entrada, não estavam ali quando ele saíra uma hora mais cedo.

Gina estivera ocupada, o tapete vermelho que cobria todo o longo corredor não estava ali tão pouco, tirou o cachecol e o casaco, não sem antes guardar o pequeno pacote no seu bolso da camisa em segurança, os colocou no chapeleiro e caminhou para sala em direção ao cheiro de biscoitos que ele apenas havia percebido há pouco.

A ruiva estava inclinada sobre a mesinha de centro lhe fornecendo uma belíssima visão de seu bumbum coberto pela saia bege, infelizmente ela não havia seguido o seu conselho e continuado na cama, nua e quente como ele havia pedido antes de sair, agora os seios estavam cobertos pelo grande suéter branco que ela usava.

Por um momento ele simplesmente esqueceu do cheiro dos biscoitos que o atraíra tão rapidamente até o cômodo, se recostou no batente do portal e observou sua esposa arrumar alguma coisa que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em descobrir o que era se ela continuasse naquela posição em cima da mesinha.

No dia onze daquele mês haviam feito exatamente quatro meses que eles estavam casados, embora eles não tivessem tido muito tempo para aproveitar aquele casamento, Harry fizera do casamento deles o presente de aniversário surpresa da ruiva, tinha que admitir que fora por motivos completamente egoístas, queria que ela estivesse com a aliança na mão esquerda quando voltasse para seu último ano em Hogwarts, afastar os abutres, marcar território como ela dissera mais tarde, mas eles estavam felizes, ela havia chegado mais cedo naquele dia para passar o natal, era dia 23 e eles haviam passado todo o tempo desde que eles haviam chegado da estação na cama, Harry agora se sentia um pouco culpado por ter praticamente ignorado a irmã na estação, não que ele achasse que Mariah estivesse realmente incomodada.

Ainda devia estar comendo na casa de Molly àquela altura.

Além do mais ele tinha direito de ter Gina para si por um dia antes que fossem para a Toca no dia seguinte passar os próximos dois dias.

- Você está olhando para onde não devia Potter? – Ele foi arrancado de seus devaneios com o traseiro de sua esposa pela própria que agora estava de pé a sua frente.

- Que eu saiba eu tenho todo direito do mundo de olhar para onde eu quiser na minha esposa. – Murmurou enquanto a puxava para junto de seu corpo.

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado rápido para casa. – Sussurrou antes de beijá-lo.

Os dois ficaram por alguns minutos trocando pequenos beijos e carinhos onde estavam antes que o cheiro do biscoito o atraísse novamente fazendo com que ele procurasse pela sala de onde vinha.

- Posso saber o que fez o meu marido me deixar na cama, nua e solitária depois de quase três meses sem me ver? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Vai saber em breve. – Ele achou o cheiro na sala, havia uma bandeja de biscoitos em cima da mesinha de centro, duas xicaras grandes e um bule que soltava fumaça.

- Você andou ocupada. – Murmurou contra a cabeça dela enquanto observava a sala, estava decorada com pequenas bolas vermelhas que flutuavam e alguns detalhes vermelhos e verdes no sofá e no chão.

- Estava entediada, meu marido me deixou para ir para o frio. – Choramingou sorrindo.

- Ei, foi por uma causa nobre. – Se defendeu enquanto sentava no sofá junto com ela.

- Que seria...

- Você é curiosa mesmo, né? – Sorrindo ele a deitou no sofá e cobriu o corpo da ruiva com o seu, distribuiu pequenos beijos no pescoço dela.

- Que posso fazer? – Respondeu apertando o corpo dele contra do dela. – Sou eu.

- Eu sei, gosto disso.

- Vai me contar o que trouxe? Quero saber o que tem no seu bolso. – Murmurou o encarando com o olhar de 'você-não-me-engana-com-o-seu-sorriso-maroto'

- Você é esperta mesmo ruiva, tudo bem, mas eu vou comer os biscoitos antes. – Levantou relutante e se ajoelhou em frente a mesinha. – O que tem no bule?

- Chocolate quente, como eu disse, estava entediada. – Sorriu enquanto dava de ombros e se ajoelhava ao lado dele. – Os biscoitos ainda estão quentes, vai ficar com dor de barriga Harry.

- Você não devia ter os colocados na minha frente. – Ele respondeu enquanto mastigava o biscoito.

- Você tem convivido muito com o meu irmão, modos Harry, não mastigue de boca cheia. – Ela reprovou enquanto servia as xícaras com chocolate fumegante. - Educação é sempre bom.

- Ok, mas eles estão bons. – Respondeu Harry enquanto pegava uma das xícaras.

- Cuidado para não queimar a língua, está quente. – Gina sorriu com a impaciência dele, Harry seria eternamente seu menininho, agia como um, ficava feliz como um e sorria como um.

- Devo está deixando você preocupada com os meus modos a mesa, vai me abandonar. – Brincou enquanto a abraçava pela cintura.

- Acho que vai ser preciso mais do que isso para que você se livre de mim Harry. O que tem no pacote?

- Você não desiste, certo?

Resignado ele tirou o pequeno pacote retangular do bolso e o entregou a ruiva, ela o sacudiu como uma criança tentando descobrir o que havia dentro do pacotinho, era embrulhado em papel pardo, tinha o comprimento um pouco maior do que a largura e estava amarrado com um fio de barbante vermelho.

- Posso abrir? – Ela não olhava para ele e sim para o pacote, o girando com a ponta dos dedos, observando todos os ângulos.

- É claro, é pra você. – Harry se recostou no sofá o braço apoiando sua cabeça inclinada enquanto ele olhava a ruiva colocar o pacote em cima da mesa e desfazer o laço delicadamente. – Encomendei faz uma semana, mas só ficou pronto há pouco mais de duas horas, espero que goste.

- Eu certamente vou. – Respondeu sem realmente dar atenção ao marido enquanto retirava a caixinha de veludo marrom de dentro do pacote.

- Mas você ainda nem viu.

- Você pensou em mim a ponto de comprar um presente especial, eu com certeza vou gos...

A ruiva teve sua fala interrompida quando abriu a caixinha e um pomo de ouro um pouco menos do que o normal voou sobre a pequena caixa, estava preso por uma correntinha e logo voltou a pousar no seu lugar. Sorrindo ela o pegou pela corrente, era na verdade um colar, as asas do pomo se recolheram lentamente e ela pôde observar melhor o presente.

- É lindo Harry. – Ele a ajudou a colocá-lo prendendo o fecho atrás do pescoço. – Mas acho que você esqueceu a minha posição, o apanhador é você querido.

- Eu sei, mas você é o meu pomo de ouro, então deveria carregar um. – Depositou um pequeno beijo na parte de trás do pescoço dela sobre o fecho e colocou os cabelos vermelhos de volta no lugar. – Ele dá pequenos voos sempre que algum apanhador se aproxima, nada que vá lhe incomodar.

- Isso é você marcando território novamente. – Ela murmurou enquanto se recostava no peito dele. – Mas eu gostei, muito mais do que deveria.

- Eu não estav...

- Não se defenda. – Interrompeu. – Eu não ligo, além do que o colar é lindo.

- Como você.

- Harry...

- Sim.

- Pode me beijar agora.

- Sempre.

* * *

**E aí?**  
**Bom? Ruim? Deu pra ler até aqui?**  
**QUERO SABER DE TUDOOOOOO MEU POVO.**

**Pode deixando comentários é natal e eu quero mais é ler reviews**


End file.
